Not alone anymore
Future generation Seeing his family start to grow up and have children of their own, Rubble starts to feel a bit lonely. He'd had a few girls, but none had seemed to work out. He tries to push it out of his head and becomes the best Uncle he could be, loving to take care of the little pups and take them out to play whenever they needed someone around. One day while he's out with the pups, he falls head over tail for a rottweiler that's passing through the park. Is this his chance for a new love? *PAW patrol original 6 pups *Tundra *Princess *Rosie *Kyla *Sage *Winter *Aurora *Ace *Lani *Trapper *Faith *CJ *Dylan *Summer *Shadow "Alright pups! You ready to go to the park?" Rubble smiled, looking at the pups that were gathered in front of him in the TV room "Yes Uncle Rubble!" Rocky, Chase, and Smoky's pups barked eagerly, wagging their tails. Rosie smiled and gathered her own pups up with Marshall, a picnic basket in his jaw. "Wish we could come, but we're going to the beach for a picnic...See you guys later!" She chuckled, ushering her family into the elevator as the other pups waved goodbye to their aunt and uncle and playmates. "Princess and the pups will meet you at the park." Zuma smiled, looking up from his breakfast. "Yay! We can see the boys!" Aurora and Lani blurted out- then both turned dark red. "uhh.." The other puppies laughed. Rubble smiled down at the younger pups, then started to space out a bit. He felt his heart sink a little. His friends had gotten mates and had pups...But he was still single.....He had met a pup named Victoria, but things didn't work out between them. Though they still remained good friends; he couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if he had a family of his own.... He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a little paw press against his side. "Uncle Rubble?" Winter whispered softly. "May I ride on your back...?" Rubble couldn't help but smile, leaning down so the tiny white pup could scramble on. "Sure thing, sweetie. Alright pups! Let's roll out!" He grinned, trotting to the elevator, the mass of puppies following him in delight. (Scene Change: Rubble's Badge) The big bulldog lumbered through the grass, laughing as the pups chased him. "You're it, you're it!" Trapper barked, wagging his tail happily as he skidded and bolted in the opposite direction. "I'm going to get you!" Rubble made a fake growling noise before chasing off after the scrambling puppies, grinning widely as he gained speed against them. He went off after Winter, who was giggling and trying to outrun the faster dog. "Hehe! No you won't!!" She squealed, looking behind her. Suddenly Winter felt herself get the wind knocked out of her as she rammed into something hard. "Uhmp!" The little dog looked up to see a huge black and brown dog staring back down at her. She squeaked and froze, her eyes wide. "Oh my, are you okay sweetheart?" The dog spoke, her voice calm as she kneeled down closer to Winter, scaring her even further. "Winter, are you okay?" Rubble murmured, watching as the little pup ran behind his front paw, holding it tightly. "I'm so sorry, we were playing tag and she's very shy an....." He trailed off, his eyes locking with the dog in front of him. She was beautiful. A sturdy, but somehow soft looking Rottweiler, her light hazel eyes bright and shining. Her light orange bow and collar brightened her features. Rubble could swear he felt his heart skip a beat. "It's not a problem, she did no harm~" The female chuckled, looking at the small pup. "It's okay, i'm friendly..." Winter peeked out from Rubble's leg. "Are they yours?" She smiled to Rubble, spotting the other pups that he had been playing with. Rubble shook his head, trying to snap from his stupor. "N-No.... They're...They're my friends' pups.... I take them out to play.. I'm their "Uncle" So to speak." He smiled, wagging his stubby tail. "Uncle Rubble.....Can I... go...play...?" Winter squeaked from beneath him. "Sure thing kiddo..." Rubble watched as she sprinted off towards her playmates and littermates. "Rubble? Ohh! You must be one of the pups of the PAW patrol! Mayor Goodway has told me so much about you guys!" Rubble smiled. ''She's heard of me! '' He thought eagerly, his back-end wiggling happily. "Heh, yeah! That's us! Did you just move to town?" "Sort of....I've been hired as Mayor Goodway's security dog~" She smiled, standing tall and puffing her chest to look brave. "Heh... Just started a few days ago....My name is Kyla." The rottie beamed, holding out her paw. "Maybe we could chat a bit...." "O-or i can give you a tour of the town! ....If...If that's okay..." Rubble blushed, embarrased at how he'd just rambled his words out. He looked down, preparing for her to decline. "That sounds wonderful! Though i have to get back to the Mayor for a little bit to get some things done- but i can meet you at the office.." She playfully shoved his shoulder, almost knocking him over. Kyla then blushed and helped him regain his balance. "Ah! Sorry..Don't know my own strength..." Rubble just grinned at her, his smile wide. "It's okay! I'll meet you in an hour or so..." "Sounds good!" Kyla beamed, looking at the pups. "By the way, you are just adorable with them! What a wonderful Uncle." the rottie chuckled before grinning and bouncing back towards town. "I'll see you soon!" "See you soon.." Rubble smiled, a goofy grin on his face. "Uuuuuncle Rubbblleeee~?" Sage grinned, looking at the bulldog. "You liiiiiiiikkee her, don't you?" The young pup wagged his tail, a teasing grin on his face. Rubble smirked, standing up. "Heh...Maybe.." He smiled and grabbed Sage as he stuck his tongue out, hugging him and rubbing his paw against his head in a playful noogie "You're it." (scene change: PAW patrol symbol) "Mom! Dad! Everypup!" Sage barked as he burst through the doors of the elevator and into the television room, scaring Tundra off her seat. "What? What?? Sage are you okay?! what's the matter?" She yelped, checking him over. "I'm fine mom!" Sage grinned, looking up at the adults that gathered around him. "But you'll never guess what happened!" "Yoouuu- found some bones buried in the sand?" Marshall grinned, back from his picnic. "Nope!" "You recycled some bottles?" Rocky chuckled. "Nooo!" The little pup wiggled in anticipation. "What then?" Skye laughed. "Uncle Rubble has a crush!!" He blurted out, tail wagging. Rubble ran into the room, out of breath as the other puppies ran into the room as well. "Rocky...Your son...Is really fast...." He huffed before blushing hard, hearing the pup's exclamation. "Awwww Rubble! Is that true?" Skye and Tundra grinned, looking at the bulldog, who's face got even redder. "Uhmm....Possibly..." He grinned sheepishly, ducking his head in embarrassment. Rocky laughed, wagging his tail. "Way to go Rubble! Who is she?" "She's uh....A Rottweiler... Mayor Goodway's new guard dog....Kyla.......I'm taking her on a tour of town in an hour." Rubble sat down, his heart pounding. "Bit of a size difference~ But then again,I married Chase!" Skye laughed, bumping the German Shepherd, who blushed as well. "Well then, Rubble! I guess we should get you prepared for your big date!" Tundra grinned, wagging her tail in excitement. "To Katie's!" Skye beamed, which cause Rubble then to start to perk up. "Awesome! Maybe a bubble bath will calm me down a bit~ Sign me up!" (Scene change: Rubble's badge) "Ahhhhh....This is nice..." Rubble sighed, relaxing in the warm tub as Katie scrubbed his head with shampoo. "You look so relaxed, Rubble~" Katie laughed, massaging his scalp. "I think I met the pup you're talking about, Rubble, I gave her a grooming this morning. She really was a pretty Rottweiler." She smiled, laughing a tiny bit more as she saw Rubble's cheeks start to glow red. "Heh..Yeah.....She's pretty nice too.....Though a bit strong..." he rubbed his shoulder where she had pushed him earlier. "Well it is a bit of a size difference, but i'm sure she didn't mean it~ She seemed like a sweetheart, though i'd hate to see her in 'guard dog' mode.... So where are you taking her?" "Probably just around the town, giving her a tour....Probably going to stop at Mr. Porter's for lunch cause i know my ''tummy is rumbling! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" "Rubble, that was an hour ago!" Tundra laughed, in a tub of her own, just kind of lounging in the warmth of the water. "I know," Rubble laughed, "But i'm still hungry!" As if to prove a point- Rubble's stomach growled. ''Loudly. The girls laughed as Katie rinsed Rubble off and let shake himself dry, wrapping himself in warm towels before switching over to Tundra. "Wow Rubble! Was that your stomach or a whale?!" Skye laughed hard, flopping onto her back. "I told ya I was hungry!" soon the pups were all clean and dry- Rubble spiffed up with a cute little black bowtie around his neck. "Alright, Rubble! Knock her dead!" Katie smiled, giving him a few touchup brushes. "Dead?! I don't wanna kill her!" The bulldog yelped, looking pretty terrified. Katie laughed, holding her sides. "No no, Rubble, it's an expression! Just have a good time, okay~?" The teenager smiled and fixed his bowtie, smiling as the medium-sized dog grinned. "Heheh...Ohh...Okay! ....I will! Wish me luck!" He waved and ran out of the boutique, racing towards the Mayor's office as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. As soon as he made it, he sat down, panting hard. He took a few deep breaths, noticing Kyla walking out of the building. She smiled and waved at him, causing him to blush. "Heh....Hey! ...You ready?" Rubble stammered nervously. Kyla nodded, chuckling at how nervous he was. "I sure am! Hey now, no need to be nervous~ I won't bite! ...much." She giggled. "Oh don't look at me like that, it was a joke!" She blushed, looking down in embarrassment. "Heh...It's fine.. So- have you been to Mr. Porter's yet?" Rubble smiled a little, trying to look less anxious. The Rottweiler shook her head. "I can't say that I have..." "Great! We should head over there for a bite to eat! To be honest, i'm starving!" Kyla laughed as his stomach growled loudly, then chuckled more as her own answered in a low growl of it's own. "I am too! It sounds like a great spot to start the tour. Lead the way, tour master!" Kyla smiled warmly, her hazel eyes shining at Rubble. The bulldog's heart skipped a beat before he smiled and started trotting towards Mr. Porter's shop, Kyla right at his side the entire way through. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) "Ooh oh! Now they're going to the pool!" Aurora barked excitedly, her eyes set on the periscope, tracking down Rubble and Kyla's trek through town. "Do they look like they're having fun?" Summer giggled, pressing her paws against the window. "Yeah! She's laughing at something he said, awww yay Uncle Rubble!" "This is awesome! Maybe they'll get married and have puppies and we can have more playmates!" Sage beamed, tail wagging happily. "Kids....What are you doing up here..?" Rocky murmured, chuckling as he walked up to see the pups gathered around the periscope and windows.They all jumped at the sudden voice, spinning around to see him. "N-Nothing!" Aurora grinned sheepishly, hopping away from the periscope. Rocky shook his head, smiling. "Doesn't look like nothing...Are you spying on your Uncle Rubble?" ".....Maaaaaaaaybe...." Lani looked around, smiling a bit. "Alright alright, that's enough.. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when he gets home. Now off to the playroom with you pups." There was a chorus of "aawwwwwww"s from the puppies before they ran to the elevator. Rocky smiled and looked towards the window, wagging his tail. "Good luck buddy." (Scene Change: Rocky's badge) Rubble and Kyla stood back at the Mayor's office as the sun started to set. "Heh...Sorry it took so long...There was a lot of nice places here that I wanted to show you..." Kyla giggled and smiled, wagging her stubby tail. "No no, it was fun! I enjoyed it very much..." She grinned, giving him another playful shove. "G-Good! I'm glad!" Rubble beamed, looking up at her in delight, his cheeks turning red."I...I..I had fun with you, Kyla....I'm happy you wanted to come out with me..." "Me too...I..I never had many friends back where I lived before....Thank you...Thank you for being so nice to me..." Kyla leaned down, giving the bulldog a soft kiss. Rubble was frozen in spot, a look of pure surprise on his face. "...Maybe we can do it again on Friday..." she smiled before heading towards the door. "...See you later Rubble..." "...S...See ya...." He murmured, still frozen. He waited for a few minutes until she left before he let out a howl. "YES!" (Scene Change: Kyla's license) Rubble trotted to the lookout, head held high as he felt like he was walking on air. He hummed happily to himself as he made his way up the elevator. Stepping out into the TV room, he was bombared with a hoard of puppies. "Uncle Rubble! Uncle Rubble! Tell us! How did you date go? Do we have a new auntie? Did you kiss her?!" "Woah woah- Pups! Back!" Chase barked, laughing as all the puppies awwww'd and went back to sit with their parents, awaiting Rubble to tell them the details. "Well...I took her around town for a while....We got treats from mr. Porter, we went to the pool and swam for a bit, introduced her to Katie and Captian Turbot, and then watched the sunset from the beach before i took her back home...." He stopped, then noticed the pups still squirming. "Heh...And....And she gave me a kiss before she went back inside....I have another date on friday..." Rubble grunted as he was stampeded again, laughing as the pups tickled and nuzzled him. "Yay yay! Go Uncle Rubble!" The older dogs laughed and smiled as well. "Way to go, Rubble! I hope things work out for you. I know how hard it's been for you lately..." Tundra smiled softly. "I thought I was lonely, but honestly.... I'm not....I have you guys and the pups... Having Kyla around will be a perk, and hopefully one day we'll start a family, but for now- i'm happy with you guys...I'm not alone like i was as i stray- and with you guys around...." Rubble paused, smiling as he hugged and nuzzled against all the puppies and grinned at his friends. "I'll never be alone again." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Love stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Future generation Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Next generation